in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Discord Disaster
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot Chaos happens in Echo Creek when plants start growing in abnormal ways, the weather goes crazy, and animals start acting strange. Twilight then tells that all this is the work of an old villain from Equestria: Discord. The mischievous and chaotic villain has hidden the elements of harmony. The gang must find them to defeat Discord. Can they do so before he turns Echo Creek into the world's capital of chaos? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Red Spoon * Twilight Sparkle * Captain Red Shell * Coconut Crab * Gary Guppy * Starry * Blowy * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Discord (NEW) * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * The Retro Rebels * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke Note: If you wish to join, consult Redfork2000. Story It was a sunny morning in Echo Creek. Everything seemed like this was going to be another ordinary day for the residents of Echo Creek, including the Locked Room Gang. However, little did they all knew that this would soon turn into one of the strangest days Echo Creek has ever seen. Blast exited his house, and started flying around the city, looking at everything around him. He flied higher, getting a good view of the city. However, while he was looking around, he didn't pay attention, and ended crashing into... a pink and sticky cloud? * Blast: What's this? Blast is covered in this pink and sticky cloud. Then he decides to taste the pink substance, and immediately recognizes what it is. * Blast: Cotton candy? A cloud made of cotton candy? Is this some kind of joke? Another cloud of cotton candy appears above him. Thunder is heard as the cloud gets bigger. * Blast: Hey! The weatherman said it would be sunny today! You can't... The large pink cloud starts raining on Blast. * Blast: You did it... Wait, this isn't water. It's... *''tastes it* Chocolate milk? What is going on here!? ''Blast sees more cotton candy clouds in the sky, as they all start to rain chocolate milk on Echo Creek. While Blast is confused with the weird clouds, Lemon Glass is having trouble with her garden. The lemons on her lemon trees turn into footballs. * Lemon Glass: Footballs? What is this? The lemons in other trees grow to be abnormally large, while others strangely turn purple. * Lemon Glass: This doesn't make any sense. Are my lemon trees sick? *''notices the weird rain* Wait, why is it raining chocolate milk? ''Several fish in a nearby lake suddenly grow legs, run towards the lemon trees and start eating them. * Lemon Glass: What's this!? * Blue Ocean: *''walking towards Lemon Glass's garden* I don't get any of this. It's all breaking way too many laws of physics and nature. * Lemon Glass: What do we do? ''Alice comes, protecting herself from the rain with an umbrella. * Alice: Don't worry Lemon Glass. I came to help you. Without exposing myself to the abnormal rain, of course. Who knows what it could do to me. * Blue Ocean: It's just chocolate milk, don't worry. But we have to find a way to end this nonsense. Tommy comes, jumping around, with his mouth open so he can drink the chocolate milk rain that falls. * Tommy: Are you crazy? Why would you want to end something so tasty? * Blue Ocean: Because it's weird, and everyone's freaking it out! Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss, Starcade, Kyoji, Takeshi, Sasuke and the Retro Rebels show up. A notable difference is that Starcade is wearing Green Shadow's purple hood for some reason. * Green Shadow: Hey guys! * Bonk Choy: This has been pretty weird, huh? *gets pelted by chocolate milk rain* ''Is this...chocolate? Tasty! * Re-Peat Moss: More like TRICKY if you'd ask me. * Kyoji: It has been pretty odd. I was looking for my Elementia sword, but I found this in place of where I placed my sword instead. ''*takes out a long loaf of bread* * Takeshi: My electric hammer is now a toy hammer! *takes out a miniature rubber hammer* * Test Subject Blue: Well, Starcade arranged for us to meet you guys today. But we saw these weird things happening all over Echo Creek. And apparently something weird happened to Starcade too. * Pink Angel: This is crazy! * Blue Ocean: It sure is. And it makes no sense at all. * Blast: *''comes flying down to the gang, covered in cotton candy* So, what do we do now? ''Red Fork comes to the gang, with a confident look on his face. * Red Fork: Don't worry guys! Twilight once taught we a failure proof spell that can fix everything! Red Fork uses his magic horn to do his spell. He emits a large wave of magic from his horn. However, nothing changes. Everything stays as crazy and nonsensical as before. * Red Fork: It can't be! The failure proof spell failed! * Blue Ocean: I guess it wasn't failure proof after all. * Re-Peat Moss: This is getting TRICKIER by the minute! * Kyoji: I guess whoever made this happen must have been aware of our capabilities. * Licorice: What do we do now? * Red Fork: Ok, plan B. Blast, can you round up those cotton candy clouds? * Blast: Sure thing! Blast starts flying around the cotton candy clouds, creating a sort of tornado that sucks in all the pink clouds. * Blue Ocean, create a magic forcefield to keep the clouds trapped in. Blue Ocean creates the forcefield around the cotton candy clouds, keeping them trapped. The clouds are trapped, and can't rain chocolate milk anymore. Tommy, who was standing in the rain with his mouth wide open, is now left without any more rain. * Tommy: Hey! What happened? * Lemon Glass: What about these weird animals? * Red Fork: *''whispers something into Lemon Glass's ear*'' * Lemon Glass: *''faking worry* Oh no! I hope these legged fish don't see this delicious cotton candy cloud I found. I'd hate to have to share it! ''Blue Ocean deactivates the magic forcefield, and Tommy starts eating the cotton candy cloud. However, the legged fish listen to what Lemon Glass said, and run to eat the cotton candy cloud. * Tommy: I agree with you, Lemon Glass! *''dozens of legged fish push Tommy out of the way, and start devouring the cotton candy cloud* Hey! * Red Fork: Well, me managed to stop this crazy weather. * Alice: But everything else is still going crazy. * Red Fork: Hm... this isn't normal. But if the spell didn't work, whatever is happening here is immune to pony magic. * Blue Ocean: Immune to pony magic? * Red Fork: I think we should ask Twilight for advice. She might know what's going on. * Green Shadow: You're right about that. * Test Subject Blue: Say, where are those gem friends of yours? * Kyoji: You mean the gemstones? They're not coming with us today. They have to prepare for the royal birthday of Diana Diamond in Gemstonia. * Test Subject Blue: I see. * Green Shadow: So we are headed for Equestria? * Blue Ocean: I guess so. * Red Fork: Hm... how do we get there without Toby's dimensional scissors? * Blue Ocean: Leave that to me! ''Blue Ocean brings a large machine that looks like a door. * Blue Ocean: I present to you my latest creation, the Dimensional-Hopping Door! * Blast: What does it do? * Blue Ocean: It allows you to enter other dimensions. It uses technology developed by science monsters at one of their best universities. Don't ask me how I accessed that technology though... * Red Fork: Well, if it works for dimensional travels then it'll do. * Green Shadow: Let's head to Equestria then. Blue Ocean sets the door to lead to Equestria. The gang then enters the large door-like machine. They appear in Twilight's closet. * Blue Ocean: Ok, this is odd. * Red Fork: Where are we? Is this Twilight's closet? * Blue Ocean: I don't know. * Red Fork: Wait, you said you got this technology from a university of scientific monsters? * Blue Ocean: Yeah, what about it? * Red Fork: I guess that explains why we're in a closet. Spike walks into the bedroom, and sees the gang inside Twilight's closet. * Spike: Aah! *''realizes it's the gang* Oh, it's you. I thought a monster was coming out of there to scare me. What are you guys doing in there? * Red Fork: Sorry, we used Blue Ocean's new Dimensional-Hopping Door. It brought us into this closet. * Blue Ocean: I guess I'll have to tweak a few more things after all. * Red Fork: Anyway... Spike, is Twilight here? * Spike: She's in the library. * Red Fork: Good! We need to see her. It's an emergency. * Blast: Where's the library? This castle is huge! * Spike: I'll take you there. Follow me. ''The gang follows Spike to Twilight's library. It's a huge room full with thousands of books, all of them organized by title, author, and topic. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000